


Like That Day

by k_lolol



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Hinata Shouyou, Childhood Memories, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_lolol/pseuds/k_lolol
Summary: Hinata asks Acchan a question he should know the answer. Acchan realizes once more he can’t, so he has to explain.
Relationships: Acchan x Hinata Shouyou, Acchan/Hinata Shouyou
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020





	Like That Day

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?”

I glance over at him, unsure if I heard right. “What?”

He chuckles softly. He continues contemplating the students who are having lunch **,** before he eventually meets my eyes. “Is it a no?”

I widen my eyes inadvertently, at a loss of words. But the next second I know; I flutter my eyelashes in surprise and my face is starting to heating up. “Um… it’s…” I trail off, hesitant.

We stay still for a second too long, and I realize that his expression has changed.

“It’s…?” he asks, curious.

I look at him for a hard time, trying to discern whatever in his features that could make me feel at ease. But he keeps his impassive expression.

“It’s not a no, but…” I catch myself clenching onto the fence too hard, but I don’t retreat.

The wind is blowing but I can feel my body temperature overwhelming me. Even from up here I should be able to hear the students chatter, but instead I hear my own heart beating fast against my chest. It’s stinging a little, but I don’t mind. I should but I don’t. It reminds me of that day.

That day when I got my first kiss.

It was a hot summer day on my eighth lifetime.

I was out with a dear friend of mine: Hinata Shouyou. I don’t remember what we exactly did that day. One memory is about when we catched bugs, and the other happened in the morning of that day, when we met our group of friends to play games with. In a park, If I recall right.

Then, Shouyou and I were the only ones left who still could stay outside past seven. That’s why we catched bugs, I think; to pass time. I remember he told me that he wanted to catch every firefly that would show up. Or at least one for his mother.

The sun hadn't set yet when he told me that, so he was determined to stay out until it got completely dark to catch some. Somehow this dork persuaded me to stay with him, and when it got dark, console me.

I press my lips tight together as the memories flow in my mind.

It was a sweet kiss. And when we pulled back I was very self-aware of what he caused in me. How he made me feel.

I was very confused for a lot of years after that.

And just when I accepted my feelings for him… Just when I… accepted… 

I hide my face into my hands, resting my head onto the fence.

This isn’t good. This isn’t good, this isn’t good, this isn’t good, it echoes in my head over and over again—until a light touch startles me out of my thoughts.

Quietly, I look over my shoulder and stare at chestnut-colored eyes once again.

“Hey, are you alright? Was it… indiscreet to ask?”

I wince, and as hard I wish I could, I can’t hold back my tears. “Did you really forget? Just like that?”

He blinks surprised, processing my words. When he understands, he slowly averts his eyes to the floor, chewing on his lower lip in shame.

“No. No, tell me I’m wrong,” I beg him, stepping closer. “Please tell me you thought of that kiss too. I know we never mentioned that kiss but… but maybe just for a second…”

He presses his lips tight against each other, staying quiet.

My lips start to tremble, giving me trouble speaking. “This isn’t very fair of you, _Shouyou_ …”

His cheeks rose in embarrassment. “Then… Then tell me what I should do. I-I don’t want…” He trails off, his tears eventually pouring down. He hiccups several times before at the last, when his face seems to shout realization. He looks up from the ground, slowly looking right back at me. “I-I don’t want Acchan to be mad at me.” He smiles somehow to himself, looking as surprised as me. “That’s how I used to call you, right, Acchan? Acchan. Acchan. How could I forget your nickname…” he mutters sheepish, but loud enough for me to hear.

“Shouyou…”

“No, no,” he interrupts me, shaking his head. “I’m going to be honest; there are a lot of other memories missing. I just… Will you wait for me a little while longer?”

I try my best not to make a face, a little bit hurt by his words. He must think I’m impatient… Or even worse; being pushy. “Shouyou, I’m sorry. I was being selfish, I–”

“Acchan, stop. You weren’t, okay? It’s my fault. If only I had paid more attention, I wouldn’t have… _you_ wouldn’t be…” Shouyou trails off, seeming to battle his own thoughts in his head.

I slowly reach out my hands to his cheeks, squeezing them lightly against my palms. “Shouyou. Is there a way for me to console you?”

He loudly gulps, growing red. “You want to…? B-But what if I forget again a-and–”

“I’ll be here to remind you. Always. I promise you that. So…”

He stares at me for a long moment, before he cracks a placid smile. He enrolls his arms around my neck and whispers, “then please console me, Acchan.”


End file.
